


Red Carpet, Red Face

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: You and Sebastian head to a film premiere with a dirty little secret hidden underneath your dress.





	Red Carpet, Red Face

**Author's Note:**

> Just a wee short one!

“Are you sure you can’t see it?” you asked, eyeing your rear in the mirror, the fabric of your midnight blue dress was pulled taught over your figure. 

Sebastian chuckled as he walked over to you and placed his hands on your hips. He studied your reflection for a moment, a goofy look plastered across his handsome features. “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” 

“But can you see it?” you asked again.

Sebastian ran a hand over your behind. “No one will ever know,” he whispered.

You and Sebastian had talked about this for weeks, ahead of the premiere of his latest film, but tonight, you were making it happen. Dressed to the nines, complete with a small vibrating plug, squeezed inside your ass, the pair of you left your apartment for the evening. Your stomach tied itself in knots as you made your way to the car waiting for you outside.

The plug, that was synced up with Sebastian’s phone, had five different settings and he could activate it any time he wanted. And you knew he would. He had a sadistic streak in him. He swore he would make you squirm when you least expected it when you both got in the car.

Sashaying down the red carpet, in the haze of camera flashes, you couldn’t help but tense up every time Sebastian subtly whipped out his phone, grasping his arm that little bit tighter. When your photo opportunities ended and the pair of you moved along to the waiting media, Sebastian pulled out his phone again.

Feeling the low thrum of the plug come to life, you stood up straight, widening your eyes. You hoped the photographers hadn’t caught your expression. 

“You like that?” Sebastian whispered in your ear as you were led over to the journalists by his assistant. You just nodded, feeling yourself turn scarlet.

This low level of stimulation lasted just four short interviews, but it was enough for your underwear to be ruined. 

Right before interview five, Sebastian pulled out his phone again, giving you a knowing look. He wasted no time in turning that baby right up to its highest setting and getting on with his interview, paying no attention to the state of absolute bliss he had just thrust you into. 

That was just the beginning.

The next morning, you woke up to several texts from your friends, all congratulating you about how great you looked the night before. You looked through the collection of photos. Of course those photographers had caught you red faced and biting your lip next to Sebastian. And you were mortified.


End file.
